Don't Let Me Go
by thegreatestever
Summary: She left. No reason. No words. Just up and left. What happens when Ally comes back? With a surprise? A surprise Austin has to help with.


**Hey hey hey! What's up my fellow Auslly's? So, since my story 'Satisfaction' is on hiatus, I thought I could give you guys something new to read other than 'The Cure'**

**Welcome guys ;) I've had this story in my mind since LAST YEAR. I had to post a chapter to see if it would get good feedback! I think it will :D**

**Okay guys, so READ. GO ON. GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

.. So it started when I got off the stage in Sacramento.

I walked backstage and saw Dez.

"Dude, you were amazing!"

I smiled at him.

"Thanks bro."

We did our handshake. 20 years old and we're still doing it.

"WHAT UP!"

"Hey dude, I'm gonna head to my dressing room, grab my stuff, and we can meet Maryssa and Addie for lunch."

He smiled back.

"Hurry back bro, you know how Mary gets when you keep her waiting." He smirked.

"Shutup." I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall.

Austin Moon.

I smirked and walked in.

Now, I'm not one to get shocked that often. But I swear, what was standing in my dressing room shocked. Me. For life.

"Hey Austin."

My mouth hung open.

"A-Ally?"

Holy crap. It's been three years.

"Hey. You were great out there."

My expression turned into one of anger.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I yelled at her.

She flinched a little.

"YOU LEFT DEZ, TRISH, DALLAS, AND I! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"ESPECIALLY TRISH! SHE WAS CRYING FOR DAYS!"

"Aus-"

"YOU LEFT US WITHOUT A SINGLE EXPLANATION! WHY SUD-"

She ran up to me and smashed her lips against mine.

My eyes closed instantly.

Damn it, this isn't gonna be senior year all over again. I'm not falling for her again, not again!

I pushed her off.

"... What was that."

"Something to shut you up. Now listen!"

"Don't come in here and tell me-"

"Aus, please?"

"... 5 minutes."

"I'm pregnant."

I froze. What? Sweet innocent Allyson Dawson is pregnant at 20 years old?

"... Oh. Well, that's great. But uh, how is that related to me."

".. I need your help Austin. James left as soon as he found out. And I'm scared. I don't want to do this alone. I can't."

"... Ally."

"Austin, I'm sorry I left. I didn't know how to explain. I didn't want to. I knew it would hurt you guys-"

"Don't give me that shit! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FELT WHEN YOU LEFT?!"

"I know! I know Austin! I swear there wasn't a day I didn't think about you guys. I tried to find you. But I lost your numbers."

".. Why me?" I asked her.

"Because I trust you the most Austin. I loved you. I still do."

"WHAT? I LOVED YOU! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME ALLY! Not a single damn Als..."

Tears came to her eyes.

No matter what she did... I could never stay mad at her.

"Oh god Ally."

I wrapped her in my arms and she started crying in my shoulder.

"Austin, don't let me go."

"... I won't."

I couldn't at this point.

(Insert line here)

She gave me her new number and address. It's a start.

"Dude? You okay? You seem a little off." Dez said from the passenger seat.

We were gonna meet Maryssa and Addie, our girlfriends, at The Pancake Emporium. It was my turn to choose the restaurant.

"Uh.. I'm fine."

"Austin, we've been best friends since 2nd grade. I know you're lying."

I didn't want to tell him. He would freak.

But he's my best friend.

".. Ally came to my dressing room."

There was a sharp silence.

".. Dawson?"

I nodded.

".. What did SHE want." He growled.

"She's pregnant Dez."

It was silent in the car for about 10 seconds.

"She's what?"

"Pregnant. And the dad left her. She needs my help Dez. She needs OUR help."

"WHY SHOULD WE HELP HER?! In case you don't remember, SHE LEFT US! NO REASON!"

" I know! I told her that! But she has a reason. A record label offered her a contract. A big one. She couldn't say no."

"Why didn't she just tell us then?"

"She was scared she would hurt us."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious Dez. Now, I don't care if you don't help her. Or Dallas. I'm gonna help her. And I'm sure as hell Trish will too."

Dez sighed.

"C'mon Dez. It's Ally."

"... Lets do it."

I smiled at him and parked the car.

Well.. Can't say today wasn't eventful.

(Insert line here)

We laughed as we entered our apartment.

"Dez is so stupid!" Maryssa giggled.

"Why do you think we're friends?"

She giggled again and locked the door.

"Heeeey." She said, walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I haven't seen you all day baby." She pouted.

"I know, I know. It's just busy. You with your college stuff and me with my rockstar stuff. We haven't been alone in a while."

"Weeeell.. We're alone now.." She smirked.

"And what do you suggest we do?" I joked.

"Well, I was thinking a little bit of this," She said, lightly kissing me on my neck.

"Some of this,"

She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"And a lot of this," She whispered, leaning in and kissing me.

God her kisses.

"So what do you say?" She asked.

"I say hell yeah."

She jumped off me and winked, walking slowly, swaying her hips from side to side until she went into our room.

I stood there frozen.

"You coming?"

I nodded quickly and ran over.

Damn this girl.

(Insert line here)

"You changed the world outside my window, right there you blew my heart away! And I remember when I met you-"

My eyes opened groggily.

Who was calling me at 4am?!

I picked up the phone and tapped the call square.

"Hello, Austin Moon speaking."

"Austin?"

"Ally? Why are you calling me at 4am?"

"Because I need you to come over right now."

I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"But Austin, I had a nightmare. It was really scary."

"It couldn't have been that-"

"I had a miscarriage."

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

"So can you come? Pleeeeeaaaase?"

.. Shit. It's been three years and she can still get me to do anything.

".. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks Aus."

"... No problem."

I hung up.

Damn this girl.


End file.
